Sacrifice a Soul
by Rezzurection7
Summary: Soul has a deadly disease but doesn't let it stop him. until they find a secret clan of full kishin's that threaten war on the DWMA. When the team finds out they are the only ones who can stop it but they must make the ultimate sacrifice for the greater good but what are the consequences Rated M FOR LANGUAGE
1. Airplanes and Prince Charming

My name is Maka Albarn and this is the story of how three of the best people in the world died.

It started on an early summer morning. Black star ran up with a mission. "Hey guys I got us a mission lets go" he said cheerfully. After everyone agreed me packed our things and left to the airport. Soul got onto the couch in the private jet that was flying us the Moscow and laid down gesturing for me to lay down with him.

"Soul what do you mean" I asked. "Maka are you okay? Your face is bright red" Liz asked concerned. When she saw soul gesturing me she smirked. "I get it. Soul! Remember to be careful" she screamed. Making my face even redder.

After more arguing I finally went and lay next to him. Soul's soul was strange to me. It was less happy and more secretive almost like it was sick. He felt the connection and went to restroom. When he got back his soul was fine. What the hell was that? I thought to myself.

Soul's POV

Crap she can feel my soul. I quickly got up and went to the restroom. After making sure the door was locked I grabbed my pill bottle. Ever since we killed the kishin after we faced medusa I contracted a sickness. One of medusas spells Stein told me.

He called it Soul wither.

_FLASH BACK_

"_Soul sorry but it seems you have gotten Soul Wither from one of Medusa's spells" Stein said. "It is contagious but will cause mass amounts of pain. There is medicine to take for it but the pain won't stop till it subsides. You're going to have to take the medicine for at the most 3 months." Stein told me. "Ok Stein but I won't die will I?" I asked scared. _

"_Not if you take the medication, no you won't" Stein told me. "Thanks stein I got to go on a mission with Maka so bye" I said trying to get out of there quick. "Okay Soul I will give you the medication when you get back" Stein said sadly. I ran out of the classroom grabbing my phone and calling Tsubaki and Black star._

"_Hey guys meet me at the little café near my apartment and bring Kidd, Liz, and Patti. It's an emergency but whatever happens don't tell Maka." I said quickly into the phone. _

"_Ok Soul. We will be there in 20 minutes..." Tsubaki answered worried._

_When everybody arrived I spilt the news. "I have Soul Wither guys. Stein said I shouldn't die but I need all of you to make me a promise. Protect, comfort, care for, and watch over Maka for me if the medication doesn't work. I can't explain how important she is to me._

_You need to promise me this" I said. "Soul you know would do that anyways" kid replied. "I don't care just promise me!" I said desperately. "We promise" everyone said. "I also need a favor. _

_I was wondering if you all would help me keep this from Maka" Cover for me if I have to leave or help me with appearances or emergency's." I asked. "Soul you don't have to ask. You're not our friend you're our family and family sticks together and helps each other through thick and thin" Patti said. Everyone sat with mouth to the ground with what the hyper-active little girl just lectured to us._

"_YOU'RE LIKE A GIRAFFE SO SWEAR UPON NARNIA TO HELP YOU" Patti screamed after that. We all laughed at her antics. "Soul you have to promise us something too" Tsubaki spoke up. " Don't die" she whispered. Grabbing her hand "Don't worry tsubaki I won't give in." I said to her. "Black Star why have you been so quiet" Kidd asked worriedly. When I looked at the blue headed assassins I saw tears running down his face._

"_Black Star what's wrong" Tsubaki ran over checking him to see if he was injured. "S-S-Soul….You can't die….your my brother the only family I have…please tell me you won't die….TELL ME YOU WON'T DIE AND LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN!" Black star screamed drawing people in the cafes attention. _

_I almost fell out go my chair when I realized. I really was all he had. We had been friends since us at least 5. I left my family when I was 7 but Black Star's adopted family lived close the my family. We have been basically brothers. _

_We grew up together and have never stopped being friends. Hell even our parents are the same… well since Sid and Nygus adopted us both including tsubaki, Liz, and Patti. "Black star I promise I won't die" walked over gave him a reassuring high five. "OH MAN UP AND GIVE HIM A HUG' SOMEONE YELLED._

_They all turned to Liz. "What it wasn't me" she said defensively. "IT WAS ME SO HURRY UP AND DO AS I SAID" Tsubaki yelled again. "TSu- tsubaki why would we do that it's uncool on so many levels" I said while giving her a horrified look. Black star looked equally horrified. "You guys are so messed up" she sighed. _

I woke from my trance from a banging on the plane bathroom door. "Soul you have 15 seconds to get the hell out of there before I drag you out whether you're finished or not. I quickly grabbed the bottle of pills shoving it in my pocket and walked out to take my seat next to Maka who had stirred from her sleep. "SHH go back to sleep Maka everything is OK" i whispered to her as she fell asleep again. I lay down behind her on the enormous couch hugging her. "Maka you may not be able to hear but if I die soon I love you" he whispered. She turned around and grabbed his shirt still asleep. Smirking he fell asleep next to her.

I woke up to a lot of snoring. I tried to get up to get a drink but Maka had a death grip on my shirt. Not wanting to wake her up I took my shirt off ran to the cabinets in the back on the plane and grabbed a soda.

"Wow Soul you're actually hot under all that annoying self-love" Liz said smirking. If glares could kill she would be dead. "Just kidding, you know I like the big slice of OCD freak that's currently having Patti droll on him." She said still smirking. He ran to his bag grabbing another shirt.

He slipped the new shirt on and slid next to Maka again. Quickly he fell back asleep but woke up soon when the intercom came on informing them they would be landing soon.

Maka woke up looked that she was clinging onto Soul's shirt for dear life and screamed. Effectively waking everyone up.

"Maka what the hell is wrong" Patti screamed at her. "Sorry bad dream" she lied while blushing red as a tomato. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MAKA LOVES SOUL. SOUL YOU FINALLY FOUND A GIRL UNLIKE ME AND MY GODDESS" black star yelled pointing to Tsubaki who currently blushed redder that soul's eyes.

"IF EVERYONE DOESN'T SHUT UP AND GET THERE ASSES BACK TO SLEEP I WILL KILL EACH ONE OF YOU MOTHERFUCKERS" Patti screamed.

Kidd passed out of pure terror. Black star hid in the bathroom while Tsubaki hid behind the couch they sat on. Liz sat there not surprised at all while both us jumped over the couch flipping it over like a barricade. "Much better" Patti sighed happily. "Liz…. Is it safe"

Kidd asked as he climbed out of one of the cabinets. How he got in there and when I didn't know. "Yes Kidd it's safe to come out she is asleep again" Liz answered tiredly. I felt bad for her since she had to deal with Patti's hyperness and Kidd's OCD.

She had it hard but she seemed happy. "Soul would you mind carrying Patti to the hotel since your kind of her crush and Kidd's to scared, Black star is black star, and I just did my nails" she asked pouting.

I gave her a glare that even a demon would cringe at. "Come on Soul. I mean you are her crush and it wouldn't be cool to leave a damsel in distress by herself would it" Maka said smirking. "I hate both of you so much" I replied as I picked up Patti.

"Damn she's light" I told Liz. "Yeah she runs around so much she burns off any calories she eats" Liz said jealousy. When Soul turned to look for his bags in the corner of his eye he caught Patti winking to Liz in his arms.

Might as well carry her since she will kill me if I don't I thought to myself. When we finally got to the hotel (including the awkward part in the car when Patti sat on my lap pretending to be asleep and clung to me so I couldn't put her next to me.) I dropped her on one of the beds in the girl's room effectively "waking" her up from her fake sleep.

"OWW YOU MEANIE" she complained. "I carried you here from a plane and had to sit you on my lap at one point so you deserved that for the scheme" I said making her blush crazily. Liz walked in "Damn thought we had you" she sighed. "Maka come here" Liz yelled and handed Maka 50 bucks. "You win" liz glared. "What the hell is going on!" I asked.

"We placed bets on if you would do it and if you would find out" Liz said like it didn't matter. "Wait he did it so Tsubaki you owe maka 50 bucks too". I walked up ripping the hundred dollars Maka had won out of her hands. "This is fair payment for the trick but since I am a cool guy." I handed Maka fifty back. "Fair trade" I said. "LIZ! MY BED IS ASYMMETRICAL. HURRY COME SAVE ME" the Shinigami yelled... "FINE" SHE GRUMBLED. "What happened there?" Tsubaki asked. "Sissy said if Kidd went on a date with her she would be his maid for a month." Patti spoke up.

"That's hilarious" Maka laughed. "WAIT SOUL GET OUT OF OUR ROOM" Maka screamed seeming to realize I was still there. "SUPER MAKA- CHOP" she screamed bringing down the hotel phone book on my head. I blacked out but woke up on a bed with Kidd and Black star playing video games on the floor. "Something's never change." I said grabbing a controller and joining them.

A/N

**_Hey guys forgot to add i don't own Soul eater. Please review soon. I will have the next chapter up by the end of the week hopefully. Stay tuned for some more fun._**

**_Crona:I don't know how to deal with this_**

**_rezz: Your not even in the story yet so SHUT UP_**

**_Maka: MAKA-CHOP dont be mean to Crona_**

**_rezz: *rips book apart* IF YOU MAKA CHOP ME AGAIN I WILL SICK PATTI ON YOU_**

**_Maka: fine_**

**_Soul: come back!_**


	2. Brothers,Kishins,and Strawberry pancakes

This is a story of upmost happiness. It is a tale that begins with the most interesting thing in the entire world. This story begins with a pizza guy" Excalibur said.

Soul walked to the hotel door to find Excalibur dressed as a pizza delivery guy carrying there pizza. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE" Black star screamed from behind Soul. "I wanted to have an audience to listen to me so I brought your pizza" the annoying weapon said.

"Give us the pizza" Soul growled grabbing it, tossing the money in Excalibur's face, and slamming the door making sure to lock it. Maka came in from the joining room door. "What the hell is going on in here" she screamed. "Excalibur" all three boys said.

"Now I understand. Do you guys want to bring the pizza in our room and watch a movie with us?" she asked hopefully. "Sure but we pick the movies" Soul said. "One movie Soul' Maka growled. "The kishin doesn't come out till the full moon. That another day from now so we are going to have a marathon" he said. "NO EXCUSES" he added at the end.

"Fine" she grumbled grabbing the pizza and following the boys into their room. "He guys" all the girls said. "Hey" was all the boys replied. "So what movies do you have in mind" Liz asked. "We are watching Insidious, Insidious 2, paranormal activity 1-4, Sinister, The conjuring, and Mama tonight" Soul said happily.

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THOSE MOVIES PLEASE SOUL PLEASE' Liz pleaded. "NO" he screamed putting Sinister in. As he sat on one of the two beds Maka headed to lie next to him but was beaten by Patti. "Patti if you don't stop hugging me I swear it won't end well" Soul growled. Everybody jumped at his voice sounding so sinister (pun intended).

"Fine" Patti mumbled moving as Maka lay down next to him. "START THE MOVIE" black star screamed as soul reached for the remote. "Hell yeah" he smirked. About half way through Sinister at the part where the demon looks at the author through his computer Liz screamed making Soul and Maka who had fallen asleep hugging each other jump awake.

"Liz is quiet" Soul growled. "It's okay Liz. I am here you don't have to hug me so tight" Kidd whined as she squeezed the life out of him. "Its Soul fault for picking such a scary movie" she mumbled letting the poor Shinigami breath. "Liz if this terrifies you then you're screwed. This is the second least scary of all the other ones because paranormal activities aren't that scary" soul said with a gigantic smirk. "You are a humungous asshole" she mumbled.

"I know" he said as he fell back asleep. Maka stayed awake to watch the rest of the movie. After sinister came the conjuring which soul woke up for. At a scary part tsubaki jumped on Blackstar hugging him tightly. "MY…GODLINESS…CAN'T….BREATH" he complained so tsubaki let go. "Maka how come you don't do that" Soul asked. "It would be weird and plus every time I do it Black star makes fun of me" she whispered so only he could hear.

"Ohhh I see" he mumbled. When the movie ended they went to insidious which almost made Liz pass out in fear after the first 20 minutes. When the baby monitor went off it scared Maka into jumping onto Soul hiding in his jacket. "MAKA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" he yelled because she had scared him. "This movie is terrifying and you're the closest thing to grab onto" she said embarrassing. "Hahaha that's hilarious come here' he said as he pulled her into an embrace for the rest of the night.

Patti looked murderous and even black star looked away. After all the horror movies ended Liz what passed out with a death grip on Kidd making him winces. Patti was asleep as was Tsubaki. Black star carried Tsubaki to one of the beds as Soul got up but Maka grabbed onto him.

"Stay Soul those movies freaked me out" she said with a yawn. "Fine" he growled as he lay down on the floor. "Good Soul" she yawned again petting his head on the floor. "Say that one more time and your dead" he growled as she laughed.

Maka fell asleep but woke up to a loud thud and a groan of pain. She looked around and saw she fell out of bed but onto soul. "Maka please get off. Your knees are digging into my stomach" he gasped. "Sorry" she yelled quickly jumping back onto the bed. "It's….okay….I think I am just gonna….lay here for a while" he groaned. "Sorry again Soul" she laughed.

When she checked the clock it was about 4:30. "Guys it's time to get up" she said. "We aren't supposed to be there until 3 p.m." Kidd mumbled. "Yes but it' train ride to the village" she said defensively. "Fine, Patti would you do the honors" Kidd asked. "No. sleepy tie" she yawned. "I will hold maka and Liz back so you can sit on Soul during the train ride if you wake everybody up" he replied evilly. "YAY. EVERYBODY GET YOUR DAMN ASSES UP AND PACK YOUR SHIT AND LINE UP AT THE FUCKING DOOR SYMMETRICALLY OR I SWEAR I WILL HANG YOUR ASSES OFF THE HOTEL BARE NAKED YOU SHIT STAINS" she screamed. "OH DEAR DEATH TSUBAKI HELP ME" black star screamed running out of the room.

"You when you command her to do it, it really isn't that scary" Kidd said calm. "SOUL!" Patti screamed sitting on the waking up weapons lap. "What the fuck is going on" he asked while Patti fell asleep. "GOD DAMMIT NOT AGAIN SON OF A BITCH" he screamed picking up Patti. "Kidd take her" he yelled. "Sorry but I made a deal with her about you so your screwed" the Shinigami said evilly.

"Maka, Liz help me!" he yelled. They went to help him but were held back by Kidd. "Sorry soul part of the deal" he said seeming sad for the weapon as Patti climbed onto hid back for a piggyback ride. "I FUKING HATE YOU KIDD" he screamed. He grabbed his bags and went to the door carrying Patti on his back. "Soul could you grab Patti's bags too" Liz asked desperately.

"Fine" he said sympathetically grabbing the girls bags with his own. As the got down stairs to check out Maka went to get their train tickets and Black star took tsubaki to get coffee and breakfast. When everybody got back they hailed a cab and went to the train station. They then sat down and ate breakfast which consisted of Mcmuffins and burritos.

"Thanks guys everybody said cheerfully to black star and tsubaki. When the train came Soul sat Patti down in one of the small room with Liz, Kidd, and maka. Tsubaki and Blackstar went to the next one over and soul to the one at the end of the cabin.

When he got to it someone was already there so soul took the seat across from the odd man. "Soul?" a gruff voice came from the man. "How the hell do you know my name?" soul growled. "Because I am your brother WES" he said with a sob. "What are you talking about you sick bastard, my brother Wes died 9 years ago. I have no siblings left.

"Your wrong soul. You have 2 siblings left" the man sobbed. "LISTEN IF THIS IS SOME SICK JOKE I WILL KILL YOU" Soul screamed at the man. The man took off his hood and jacket. "Wes?" Soul screamed as a boy Soul's age came in the room. "What the fuck is going on" the boy yelled. The boy had sharp teeth, his hair was stark white but had red streaks in it and was combed down, his eyes were like crystals of blue, and he had a scythe blade sticking out of his arm pointed at Soul. These were Evans, Soul thought as he looked at his brother Wes.

Wes had stark white hair but it went everywhere like souls, he had crystal green eyes and shark teeth. "Who the fuck is you" soul growled at the boy. "I am Anima Jake Blood Evans the forgotten son of the Evan's family. I know who you are now Soul eater Evans or should I say brother' the boy answered evilly. "Jake back down now" Wes commanded.

"Fine but I am going to meet with Katie at the dinning cart either of you want anything?" the boy asked calmly. "I will have an ice tea and Soul will take strawberry pancakes" was replied. "Why the fuck would he want strawberrypan-"Jake stared but was cut off by Soul.

"You both were alive and you didn't tell me?" Soul said angrily. Soul turned his arm into a Scythe and lunged at the boy but in a flash the boy was gone. "What the hell but then the boy had a sickle from his elbow and held it at Soul's throat. Black star rushed out with tsubaki in ninja sword mode and pressed tsubaki into the boy's back. "You better let Soul go" Black star said menacly

. "Back off, can't you see I am talking to my brother" Jake spat back. "Brother?" black star asked but a purple haired girl walked in with a smoothie. "What the hell are you doing Jake?" she asked. "Katie little helps please" Jake asked.

"No enough fighting Jake let Soul go. Black Star is it? Please let Jake go. "I thought your name was Anima" Soul asked interested as Jake let him go. "I got by Jake blood since all Evan's hate me and Anima means life force like soul so it didn't seem right basically have the same first name as my brother so I go by Jake blood since I am dead' he said calmly.

"Wait your dead?" Soul asked. "Well technically no because I am a like a half vampire" he said calmly. "I was a Soul eater but Wes found me and got me to change back to mostly human but I have no blood in my body so that's why I drink blood because it circulates through my body.

I have been terrorizing a small village and I am going back to apologize to them" he said evenly. "Wait are you the kishin we were sent to hunt there" Soul asked curiously.

'No, I am going back to kill it thought and the council" Jake replied. "What council?" Soul asked. "The Kishin Council. Didn't the DWMA know about them? They are a group of fully made kishins that decide where all kishin's attack and sometimes feed them human soul's. They work in that small village…well more like under the village. Asura is like a 3 day old baby compared to just one of them" Jake explained. "Oh dear god" soul said terrified running to one of the windows calling lord death. "Hiya Soul didn't expect to hear from you so soon" lord death answered.

Soul quickly explained what Jake had told him. "Oh my… there were legends but I never thought they were true. We are sending a rescue team to come get you don't worr-" Lord death said but the window shattered and the train came to a stop. "AHHHHHH" the human at the front of the train screamed. Maka, Patti, Liz, and Kidd ran out to join the others.

"Oh dear god no' Jake whispered. "What?!" black star asked worried. "It's Sivario; he is one of the Kishin's fully made. He is one of the powers fullest." Jake said scared. "Katie turn now" he commanded as she turned into a scythe. She had a black staff but her blade was a midnight blue with zig zag pattern on the edge like teeth and had a wolf's head on the connection between the blade and the handle. She was terrifying and beautiful at the same time.

Jake swung her around easily before cutting a whole in the roof and jumping through it. When everybody else followed they found a man that had a strait jacket one but the arms hung lose. Rotting flesh could be seen on its face and a smile that could give joker a run for his money adorned that face as well. The kishin's laugh spread across the train as his hand became gigantic blades and a ball of energy began to from in his mouth. He shot the energy straight at Soul and Maka. Maka knew it was powerful and was ready for her upmost death as it came hurtling toward her.

"SHADOW PROTECT" Jake screamed as his shadow came up covering Katie is scythe mode. The scythe was now pitch black and he swung at the energy ball slicing it in half causing the explosion to hit him. He was covered in cuts, bruises, and gashes as the smoke cleared. "How can you be so cruel to let your weapon take the hit" Kidd screamed.

"I didn't, Shadow protect means my Soul covers my weapons with a shadow. It's like an outer layer so any damage she looks like she is getting I am actually getting" Jake replied angrily as he fell over bleeding. "You're a pathetic excuse for a meister" Sivario spoke as he disappeared in a flash of smoke.

"Shit Katie screamed as she turned back into her human form grabbing Jake. The rescue team came and grabbed everyone and took them straight to Moscow. As everybody fell asleep on the plane Soul sat thinking about his newly found brothers and that one of them is an ex kishin and basically a vampire. He sat thinking until they landed at then was driven to the academy.

When Stein saw Jake he exploded in anger. Spirit came with Lord Death to hold him back but eventually needed Sid to help too. Nygus to Jake with Katie to the infirmary as Stein calmed down. 'What the hell was that about Stein" spirit asked angrily. "He used to be my son before he almost killed me" Stein answered angrily before walking away. What the hell is going on everybody asked themselves".

**Hey guys its me Rezzurection7 and I wanted to say that I thought the characters needed a little change by adding Jake and Katie cause it adds something to the story and keeps it going well and ads MYSTERY so enjoy**

**Crona: I don't know how to deal with not being mentioned**

**Rezz: WELL MAYBE IF YOU WERE PATIENT YOU WOULD SEE YOUR GOING TO BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER…wait are you a boy or girl?**

**Crona: I am a boy….**

**Rezz: okay then COME BACK AND READ NEXT STORY ALSO REVIEW PLEASE EVEN IF I ONLY HAVE LIKE 13 VEIWS STILL REVEIWS ALSO READ MY OTHER STORY Redemption I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON**


	3. Notification

**Hey guys its me Rezzurection 7 and I have a major case of writer's block. I have an idea and should have the next chapter out by end of the week or maybe beginning of next week. Just wanted to notify you guys about why I haven't been posting.**


	4. Shopping,Iphones, and Twilight

Soul sat outside the infirmary waiting for Jake to get out. When the white haired boy left the infirmary Soul sat up. "How are you?" Soul asked worried

. "Well I am somewhere between fuck off and eat shit" Jake growled. "What is your problem" Soul yelled. "I have been on my own for the past 17 years and only have been traveling with Wes for a few weeks.

I was your twin brother that got thrown away because they wanted only two children. So if that doesn't give me reason to be hateful I don't know what does. But sorry" he explained to Soul. "I am so sorry Jake for what happened" Soul apologized for the kid's messed up childhood. "It isn't your fault so don't worry about it" Jake replied emotionless.

"Hey can Katie stay with you guys" Jake asked. "Yeah we have a spare bedroom in our apartment so she can stay in there" Soul replied. "You can sleep on the couch if you want" Soul said again. "I have insomnia so I will only keep you guys up, I will sleep in the park in one of the trees" Jake said like it wasn't a big deal. Tsubaki walked up to the brothers.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked happily. "Jake has insomnia and says he would keep us up, so he wants to sleep in the park" Soul growled. "Don't worry he can stay with us" Tsubaki said happily again. "I have insomnia too and I heard it helps when staying with another person that has it" Tsubaki informed the 2 brothers.

"Okay I guess" Jake shrugged. "Ok we can go grab your things since school just ended" Tsubaki told Jake. "I have nothing to get. I have no clothes or belongings" Jake shrugged again walking out of the school. Wes was waiting outside by a car. "So little brothers where is Jake staying?" Wes asked. "He will be staying with Tsubaki and Black Star" Soul told Wes.

"Okay. Tsubaki go with Jake shopping for clothes and belongings. Use my credit card" Wes asked the Weapon as he handed her his credit card. "Sure. Come one Jake I know a great mall" Tsubaki said hailing a cab and throwing an angry looking Jake in it. "Soul stop by steins and get Jakes blood then go to your apartment and clean the back room and the couch as I and Katie shall be housing there" Wes ordered. "Wes, if you order me around one more time I will cut you in too little WesCabobs understood" Soul growled back. "Yes little brother now go" Wes glared back while Soul walked off.

_The mall_

"Since you're a vampire do you sparkle in the sun?" Tsubaki asked innocently. "The sun has no effect on me at all and if I did sparkle I would personally kill myself" Jake growled as Tsubaki piled mountains of clothes into a cart. "Tsubaki I only need a couple outfits not a wardrobe" Jake whined. "I will let you stop and by an iPhone if you stop complaining" Tsubaki grinned at him.

He shut up immediately. After another half hour they stopped and bought all the clothes and accessories Tsubaki picked out. The only things Jake had picked out were an IPhone with Headphones and about 300 dollars in ITunes gift cards. He had also picked out a jacket like souls but with a hood and it was blood red and black.

As they left the mall Tsubaki told him she had an errand to run so wait outside until she got back. Tsubaki drove over to the local movie place and rented about every vampire movie they had. On her way back three guys jumped her pulling her into an alley.

"Hey gorgeous how about you and me have some fun" The tall one snickers when two of the guy's head were smashed together. When they fell unconscious the third one ran but when her rescuer grabbed a brick and as the assailant was half way down the street was knocked down by a brick to the back. When she looked closer she saw is was Jake that had saved her.

"I heard those guys a mile away s I came to help" he said before she could asked. He quickly helped her up then walked toward her car. "Thanks by the way" Tsubaki said to him as she entered the car too. "You know I am not watching every Twilight movie right" He smiled.

Tsubaki frowned at him "Why not? I promise I won't ask u to take your shirt off and walk in the sun" Tsubaki pouted. "Fine but at least invite everybody over and add some decent movies in with the mix" Jake sighed. "Yay" Tsubaki cheered. When they drove home he grabbed all his bags and headed for the tree in her backyard. "Where are you going?" Tsubaki asked.

"To my room" he replied. "Your room is inside idiot" Tsubaki sighed. "Oh right your nice people so I am allowed to sleep inside…Great" he replied. When he finally got situated Tsubaki called everybody to come over.

_Time skip five movies later_

"I can't believe that's what people want vampires to look like" Jake grumbled as he went to bed. "You guys are welcome to stay the night" Tsubaki yelled. Black star looked happy to have his friends staying over. "Sure everybody replied finding a spot to sleep. "Jake to let you know I had my father enroll you and Katie at the DWMA" Kidd yelled to the back room.

Katie jumped in happiness while Jake ran out in his underwear looking furious. "Why the hell would you do that" he screamed before realizing he was deprived of clothing and running back to his room. Everybody laughed for about 5 minutes straight. "Kidd thanks you so much" Katie cheered.

"Kidd I will kill you" Jake yelled from his room. Kidd looked terrified at jakes tone. "He is kidding…I think" Katie tried to sooth the Shinigami. Jake came running out with a bat at Kidd. Before he got close he was shot. "OWWWWW!" the vampire moaned as Patti turned back to human form.


	5. Fights,School, and Teachers

Soul literally dragged an unconscious Jake behind him to school. Maka had a smoking book she was blowing on as she walked behind. "I think you killed him" soul whined. "He is like a fucking wrestler" Maka replied. "I had to Maka chop him like 50 times before he was knocked out….My poor book" Maka complained as Jake woke up as they walked through the doors of the school.

"I will stay here as long as I stay unnoticed" Jake grumbled. As he walked to Steins class. When they reached it Stein called for Jake. After everyone got situated Stein called for attention. "Everybody we have a new student with us. This is ….. What's your name again?" Stein asked. "Jake blood" The vampire whispered.

"Jake blood everyone. He is an antisocial vampire" Stein announced again. Everybody stood awed at the boy. "I hate you" Jake growled to Stein. "I know" Stein smirked. "Now why don't you take off your hood and jacket so the class can see you" Stein commanded.

"Prick" Jake said under his breath as he removed his jacket and hood. Everyone looked from Soul to Jake. They had the same stark white hair and red eyes with sharp teeth. Jake had tattoos on his arms and red streaks in his straight white hairs but other than that they looked a lot alike. Jake quickly covered himself and went to sit but Stein stopped him.

"I am not allowed to kill you, you son of a bitch but I am allowed to make your life a living hell" Stein growled. "Any questions about this vampire weirdo" Stein yelled. "Do you sparkle in the sun?" Kim asked. Jake walked over to the window and stepped into the sun to show he did not. "Do you drink blood?' Ox asked. "Yes" Jake answered knowing what would come next.

"Freak! Monster! Demon! Kishin!" Screams came from all over the classroom. Jake stood there with an emotionless look on his face as he was pelted with books and words. When the bell rang shortly he was the first out to the lunch room. When everybody got there they saw he was sitting in the very corner almost unspotable.

When they sat by him Maka was the first to say anything. "How are you Jake" She asked worried. He gulped blood from a water bottle before he answered.

"Kidd this is why I didn't want to be enrolled. Because I am Monster" Jake whispered before disappearing too the training room. After three periods they went to last period which was training.

They saw Jake standing next to Sid. "Today we are having tests. You will be staying after school. We are having a tournament more than test. First up is Soul and Maka versus Ox and Harvar. As they stood to fight Soul changed into his Scythe form. Ox shot lighting toward them but Maka deflected it with a simple block. Ox then swung from above bringing Harvar down hard as Maka shoved soul up to block.

Then with a swing Maka hit Ox in the stomach with Soul's staff. Ox took the hit but was able to knock Maka off her feet. Soul transformed back and took a shock of lighting for Maka. "Jake and Katie go in there and help Soul and Maka and Kilik and the Twins help Ox and Harvar." Sid shouted. Jake grabbed a transformed Katie and threw her in the air distracting Kilik then punched the meister in the face before grabbing Katie and swinging her and toward his feet knocking him to the ground. Ox threw Harvar at Jake but he leaped in the air and when he came back down Katie was wielding him and she knocked Ox into Kilik and sent both of the meister flying toward the side of the gym as Soul and Maka finished off Harvar. "Next is Jake and Soul against Tsubaki and Maka" Sid yelled.

Jake grabbed Soul threw him directly at Tsubaki. Maka grabbed Tsubaki in chain scythe mode and wrapped the chain around Soul's blade. Jake was there in a flash and grabbed Soul causing tsubaki to come with. Jake swung soul towards the ceiling causing Tsubaki to fly off and hit the gothic chandler causing it to fall as a cage around tsubaki and maka.

Jake quickly threw Soul in the air and kicked him toward the girls hitting Maka in the chest and the end of the staff hit Tsubaki sending both the girls unconscious and flying toward the walls. Jake threw Soul who transformed in midair catching an unconscious Maka and Jake threw himself forward so Tsubaki hit him instead of the wall then set her on the floor, Soul followed his lead with Maka.

"Kim and Jackie, Ox and Harvar, Kilik and the twins, tsubaki and Black star, Soul and Maka, Kidd Liz and Patti, Katie, and Stein and Marie versus Jake" Sid yelled out angrily looking at the smirking stein.

"That's not fair at all" Maka screamed. "Maka trust me he'll be fine" Katie laughed. Maka and Kim go for above attacks, Black star his him from below, Kidd attack from behind, me and Kilik will go for the front, and Stein go for any open points got it" Ox ordered. "Yes" everyone replied. Jake had scythes shot out of his elbows. Kilik and Ox used their resonances to create a tornado of fire and lightning shooting at Jake from the front.

Black star charged with tsubaki in enchanted sword mode using speed star underground. Maka used Kishin hunter from above and Kim backed Maka up with fire. Kidd shot at Jake from behind a stein watched any weak points while Katie just waited. Jake conjured a black samurai sword.

"That's a soul sword' Sid whispered to Nygus. Jake shattered Kilik and Ox's tornado sending a force blade back to them knocking them out. Then he used Black star's attack underground to launch himself into the air slicing Maka's kishin hunter apart and slamming into Kim throwing her into maka.

Then he deflected kids shot straight to stein making sure neither could attack up-close. Then using kids own bullets he shot them back at the Shinigami knocking him out too before grabbing Marie from stein and slamming her into stein knocking both of them out. Katie walked up seductively

"You wouldn't hurt me would you" She said smiling waiting to get close. He walked up to her a looked at her happily. "Katie…..of course I would" he smiled before head butting her unconscious. "Damn" Sid stood in shock at the scattered bodies around him. "Maybe school isn't so bad" he smirked picking up Katie and taking her to the infirmary.

_**Hello my friends. I do not own Soul Eater by the way and if you enjoy this then awesome if not then I don't care. Bye**_


	6. Movies,Couples, and Tentacles

Maka woke before Soul like usual. She went into his room to wake him up but he looked so peaceful. Maka approached him sitting down on the bed looking at him. Ever since the fought Asura she had been in love with him. He hadn't noticed but she didn't mind.

"Soul one day I will tell you how I feel" she kissing his sleeping lips. She pulled away sadly but was thrust back down by thick arms. "Why hello my dear meister" he smirked at her. "Come to wake me with a kiss" he continued. Maka blushed like a fire truck. "What are you talking about" she blushed. "I have known about your sleeping kisses for a while. Ever since I set a camera because I thought Blair was trying to rape me" he laughed.

"Nya Soul I wasn't trying to rape you just cuddle" Blair pouted entering the room. "Blair would who mind making us reservations at that Italian diner Maka likes/" Soul asked. "Why?" Blair replied. "Because me and Maka are going on a Date" Soul replied happily.

"YAY!" Blair screamed running down the hallway to get the phone. "Maka I forgot to task how does Italian sound" he smirked. "Great" Maka said happier than ever.

_Three days later_

"They are having a couple's night at the theater downtown. You should come with me and Kidd." Liz said to Maka. "Black star and Tsubaki are coming and Patti is dragging Crona there too" Liz added.

"Sure let me tell kat-"Maka started but was cut off. "Guys Blake asked me out to a couple's night at the theater" Katie jumped up and down. "That one hot guy everyone likes?" Liz asked. "Yep" Katie cheered. "Hell yeah. Congratulations and also the rest of us are going too." Liz said happily.

"Wait what about Jake?" Maka asked. "He will be fine. He can't go anyways it's a couple's night for couples" Liz stated. "I'll be fine" a voice cut in scaring the girls. "Soul told me to find you guys and I overheard on the way overhear. I'll be fine don't worry" he said emotionless.

"No if everyone is going you are going" Both Katie and Maka stated. "Fine what time do I have to meet you guys" he sighed. "First find a girlfriend in the next 3 hours then meet us at the theater at 8 okay" Liz stated.

"I will go alone" he said again. "No you don't. Come one ladies" Liz commanded grabbing the girls and Jake. "Where the fuck are we going?" Jake growled. "To find you a date" Liz stated. "Won't work half of the girls find me monstrous and the other half find me repulsive" He stated lazily.

A girl around 16 came up to him. "Hey my friends dared me to ask you out so just say no I really don't want to go out with you, you freak" The girl spat. Jake flipped her off then walked away. "That's a start" Liz sighed. Another girl came up who looked even more pissed.

"We don't want you at our school you freak now you have five seconds to leave before we make you" she stated as a group of people gathered behind her. "Move her fat asses before I throw them of the fucking roof, your nothing but pieces of shit that don't deserve to live"

He growled as his teeth elongated into fangs and his eyes turned black. The group ran in terror at the sight before them.

He quickly changed back "Liz you'll never find someone who would want to be near me so I will go alone" He growled jumping onto the nearby rooftops and running home.

_8:00 time skip_

Soul sat by maka watching the stupid romance movies. He didn't mind because he was watching them with Maka. He looked around and saw Patti squeezing Crona and Tsubaki hugging Blackstar. Liz had Kidd in a death grip and Jake sat in the very back corner of the theaters.

All the seats for at least three rows empty around him except for Katie and Blake who were making out. Jake saw Soul looking and looked away fast. Katie and her boyfriend finally came over and sat by the rest of the group. After the end of the movies everyone got up to leave but the theater shook. The ceiling exploded into rubble and tentacles shot out at random people grabbing them. Then a man floated down the ceiling with tentacles all around him.

It was a kishin definitely but why attacks here and now. Soul transformed as he was grabbed by Maka who swung chopping one of the tentacles in half. "I am here for my son Crona. I am Cronus the Kishin lord and he will come with me" A loud voice boomed all around them. Kidd grabbed Liz and Patti but Jake stopped them.

"Get Crona out of here to a safe place while we hold it back" He commanded to Kidd who nodded and grabbed Crona running out of the theater. Maka jumped in the air to slash another tentacle but they all hardened like steel. Black star looked for an opening to attack but was hit by Katie and Blake's unconscious bodies.

All the tentacles attacked Maka now sending her flying into a wall breaking her arm. She swung soul to block a hit but was again thrown back breaking a leg. A beam of power shot towards her but she couldn't get soul up to block it but it was stopped by a body. She looked down and saw Soul's bodies fall to the ground. Maka crawled to him and checked his pulse. He was barely alive.

Jake started fighting the kishin now blocking the tentacles from hitting Maka and Soul. "MAKA I NEED YOU TO CHANGE TO A WEAPON NOW" Jake screamed blocking another attack. "I can't anymore I blocked my weapon blood' Maka cried. Katie ran up changing into scythe as Jake blocked another blow. "SHADOW PROTECT" Jake Screamed covering Katie like he did on the train.

He swung her at the tentacles blocking them as fast as he could. Soul looked up at Maka "Maka….pills…pocket" he whispered. Maka quickly grabbed the pills and gave him one. He took it and his pulse strengthened as did his soul. A tentacle shot past almost hitting soul if Jake hadn't taken the blow to the leg.

"Fuck" he winced as he continued to fight. Blackstar charged the kishin but was flung back. Then he saw one of the tentacles heading for a pregnant woman and her husband trying to get out. Black star knew he could save her.

He rushed forward and pushed her and her husband out of the way but the tentacle sliced his arm badly. He ran toward the kishin head on and jumped in the air planning on hitting its body but he didn't see the tentacle coming at him from behind until it was too late.

Tsubaki saw it though and transformed back to human form as the tentacle impaled her through the chest. He and Tsubaki's bodies fell the floor. He quickly covered her wound trying to stop the bleeding. It wasn't through the heart but it was really bad. Jake saw this and was about to retaliate when Katie transformed back to human form but her arm stayed a scythe and block a tentacle that was about to hit Blake.

The tentacle that he was going to block impaled his stomach and 5 more gouged out his legs and arms. He felt his life slipping away. But he used his last bit of strength to shoot a piece of his own soul straight toward the kishin which caused an explosion of human souls around them. Soul, Tsubaki, and Jake sat there dying after the fight.

When they reached the hospital Soul, tsubaki, and Jake to surgery. After five hours each came. Tsubaki was in a coma from blood loss and soul would not recover for at least 2 weeks. Jake was also in a coma as well but he had a possibility to wake up in a couple weeks.

Each shared a room so the group sat by the meisters or weapons beds and cried. Each day the group came except for Katie. When they asked her why she played innocent and said she didn't know he was hurt. She walked off with her boyfriend smiling with him acting as if her meister was barely alive.

Maka walked into the infirmary and sat by soul telling him stories and such. Soul looked at Maka and said "I love you maka" before his heart monitor went flat.


	7. Stitches,survival, and Anger

Soul woke up to Maka's worried face and about 5 nurses and a doctor. "What happened?" he asked. "You died soul, they were able to bring you back but you died" Maka cried into his shoulder. Soul tried to sooth her but she cried more and more. Soul was finally able to go back to his room but everybody was gone. "Where is everybody?" Soul asked.

"Tsubaki was able to go home but Jake went to confront Katie. She didn't even visit him or care he was hurt." Maka explained. "Well that won't end well with Jake but let's go see Tsubaki' Soul said happily. "Okay but she will have to come here; you're not allowed to leave the hospital for a few days." Maka explained. "Okay but let's call her later I want to spend time with you now" He smirked. "Cool" Maka smirked back.

_The park_

"Why didn't you visit me?" Jake asked an annoyed Katie. "I did you were comatose though" Katie lied. "I asked Maka she said you didn't stop by once" he accused her. "You got yourself hurt why should I care" she spat. "First I got hurt because you ran off. Second, I am you meister and friend, Third I thought you cared about me" he stated.

"How could I care about you? You're a fucking freak and a monster I only stayed with you this long to get to death city. You should be dead and I hope you die soon because all you are is a kishin who forgot to die" She screamed at him. She stood in shock at her words but she stood by them.

"I am partnering up with Blake and leaving you. He isn't a piece of shit like you" she spat but stopped her rants when she him crying. "I actually cared about you. You don't care about me at all. I am just a piece of trash to you. I thought you actually cared. I thought my parents leaving me were the worst pain I could ever feel. You topped that a hundred times over" he stood there emotionless with tears streaming down his face. "Wimp" she spat.

"He clutched his chest as his stiches opened again and blood poured down his body. "I can't believe I let myself open up to you" he whispered before turning around and walking to nowhere. People stared at him as tears streamed down his emotionless face and blood covered him. Nobody tried to help him because they knew who and what he was. He walked aimlessly until he ran into Patti in the streets.

"Hey Jake what's up" she started before noticing his state. "LIZ!" Patti screamed trying to catch Jake before he hit the floor. Liz ran over "Patti what's wrong? Oh my god Jake what happened. Jake talk to us don't leave buddy" Liz panicked hugging the dying vampire. "Patti call stein and Maka now" Liz commanded. "Why maka?" Patti asked frantically looking for her phone. "Because his soul is weak and his black blood may take over and kill him" Liz explained pressing towels they had bought to his wounds.

"Steins on his way, Maka is calling Wes and bringing Soul in case he is gone by then" Patti answered. "Jake, I have never seen you cry" Liz tried to chuckle and cheer him up. "I am alone" he repeated over again. Each time his voice got sadder and sadder. Stein arrived with an ambulance and starting stiches while driving to the hospital. When they got there the vampire had lost ¾ of his blood and needed fresh blood.

"I'll volunteer"' Soul spoke up... "Your black blood may increase his and we don't want that." Stein replied. Liz and Patti were too scared to and black star looked nervous. "I'll do it" tsubaki spoke up.

"Your already injured so you need your blood" stein explained again "Before you volunteer Maka your blood is to pure and I might kill him. Remember he is half kishin" Stein told the meister. "I'll do it" a voice spoke up. When they turned it was a nervous Katie. "Yours should work come with me" stein led her into the surgery rom but he came out with her soon after.

Curses and screams could be heard as they walked out. "Katie what did you do to him to make him like that" stein asked. "None of your business" she spat but soul grabbed her shoulders and shoved her against the wall. "What the fuck did you do to him" soul screamed. Katie explained happened trying to sound innocent but failed. Liz and Patti covered their mouths and Tsubaki looked at the girl on horror. Soul raised his fist to punch her but maka walked up grabbing his hand.

"It's not worth it' she said turning to walk away but turned away quickly and punched Katie herself. "Sorry soul but I called dibs" Maka sighed. "Let's go see him" she suggested walking into his room. He sat there no longer sobbing just staring emotionless almost hollow.

"Kate told us what she said" Soul explained. "It's alright I understand why she did it. I am a freak of nature and a monster." He replied sadly. Maka and everyone tried to comfort him but it didn't work. He worked alone from then on.

Until he met Sara who was a scythe. He worked well with her and soon began becoming friends with her. When she found he was a vampire she didn't mind. She was a nice person. Lord death called the entire group including Katie to the death room. You're our strongest group in the entire school.

We are hitting the Kishin council members one by one and Sivario is the first. He will arrive in death city in 2 days. He is coming for something, but we don't know what. He is one of the strangest so be prepared. That's all' lord death finished. Everybody spent the next few days training until Sivario arrived.

Jake fell asleep watching T.V. with Maka because Sara and Soul had fallen asleep. When he woke up Sivario was standing in front of him with a knife to Maka's throat. "Hello my son" Sivario laughed as he pulled the knife away from Maka's throat and plunged it toward her heart.

_Hello to all my readers I do not own souleater and also I am tired and busy so sorry if it sucks the next few chapters are mainly going to beabout Maka and Soul guys just a heads up_


	8. Death,Kishin Lords, and Funerals

Jake screamed as the knife plunged towards Maka's heart but it never made contact Jake woke up with a start and saw Maka looking worried with Soul and Sara behind her. "Sorry for waking you guys just go back to bed I am getting some air" he gasped as he ran out of the room to the nearest window jumping out of it.

"Maka are you okay?" Soul asked. "Yeah he just scared the shit out of me when he yelled" She sighed. "Sara do you know where he is going?" Soul asked. "Yep, He is going to the park" She sighed grabbing her coat and going after him.

_Next day_

"Soul and Maka I want you to take the right wing of the house and attack from there' Stein explained. Today was the day of Sivario's arrival and everybody was prepared. "Shit he'll be here in 5 minutes, to your positions people" Stein yelled. Everybody got situated as five minutes passed. Sivario passed through the door. "So death, I heard you want to negotiate" the kishin smiled.

"Yes would like to settle an-"Lord death started but was cut off from Ox screamed NOW. Kidd sprang out from his hiding place shooting Sivario in the back. Blackstar came after him slicing the kishins stomach. Soul and Maka attacked his right side, cutting his arm off. "SOUL RESONANCE" Maka and Soul screamed. "KISHIN HUNTER" Maka screamed bringing a glowing blade down toward the kishin but he disappeared. Several solders came in to help but Sivario appeared above the slashing, gashing, and dicing them. Blood covered the floor. He disappeared again and appeared behind Blackstar, he tried to cut his arm off but black star moved in the nick of time so the blade only gashed his arm.

The kishin went for Soul and Maka next swinging his blade around and catching Maka's leg. "Maka are you okay" Soul asked frantically. "Yeah Soul I am fine" she winced. She missed the next jab and it went straight for her chest but Soul transformed took the bow to his stomach then transformed again back to a scythe. "Soul!" Maka screamed. "I am fine Make but I won't be able to take another blow like that and live" he winced. Blood covered his staff as it bled from the eye on the staff.

Maka swung again but missed as the kishin disappeared again. He appeared next to Kidd. Kidd was freaking out about the symmetry so Patti transformed grabbing Liz and shooting at the kishin but he sped up and could barely be seen. Patti felt a pinch then warm liquid on her stomach. She looked down and saw her stomach wide open and blood covering her body. "Owie" she mumbled before falling down. "No!" Liz screamed before falling down with her sister.

Ox and Harvar followed by Kilik and Kim tried to attack and ended up beaten next to Kidd. Soul and maka ran over but were taken out quickly. Black star and tsubaki followed suit. Now the entire group sat in front of the kishin and he smiled. Jake ran in gasping when he saw the scene. H held a transformed Sara. As Sivario's blade flew toward the group he blocked them protecting the group while Soul and Maka recovered. Jake slashed toward Sivario but got his should gouged. When he rushed him again a blade went through the vampire's chest. He didn't care though an attacked with a recovered Soul and Maka. "We can't face him we have to leave "Soul yelled.

"Okay but Patti can't leave. If she is moved she will die so get everybody out then come back with stein" Jake replied. "Okay" Maka and Soul replied to him getting everybody out. Jake ran to Liz and grabbed her hauling her away from Patti. He got beaten, stabbed, and even bitten by her until he handed her to soul. He quickly ran back and protected Patti. He slashed down at Sivario but it didn't help. Jake knew he had to use his powers so he went full kishin. His eyes grew redder and his teeth elongated and his body grew 2 sizes. He grew black feathery wings and claws.

He flew towards Sivario slashing him but was thrown back. His vampire side receded as he was flung back. He looked at the dying Patti. He quickly grabbed her and handed her to Sara "go!" he screamed as a sword came out of his chest adding to the multiple stab wounds that covered his chest. "No I won't leave you" she screamed. "Fucking go Sara" He screamed as another sword went through his stomach. Sara ran outside carrying Patti screaming for help.

_An hour later_

Soul and Maka arrived at the mansion to find Jake dead on the floor. "Soul we have to go" Maka screamed as Sivario appeared grinning. Soul's eyes were glued to Jake's dead body. Sivario thrust a blade at Maka hitting her in the chest. Soul came out of his trance as Maka's blood covered him. He looked down and saw her lying there.

"NO!" He screamed. He ran to her wrapping his jacket around her to stop the bleeding. She looked at him with happy eyes as she fell asleep. Soul made sure the jacket was tight and called Stein in since he had been waiting outside. He rushed to Maka and started talking to Soul. Soul blacked out in a matter of seconds. He had succumbed to the black blood and he had lost his soul.

_9 hours later_

Soul woke up with a crowd of people in front of him crying out for help. All the sudden arms circled his neck in a form to break it. "Sara gets Maka" Jake screamed. "I thought you were dead" soul growled struggling. "Almost" Jake said weakly. Soul could feel the black blood in him rising as he blacked out again.

_3 hours later_

"Soul come back to me please Soul you have to come back" Maka pleaded. "Hurry" Jake pleaded. Soul turned around and found Jake holding him back but he had scythe stabbed through his body. The scythes came from Soul's body. "Soul I am fine. I am right here but you aren't and you need to come back" Maka pleaded. Soul relaxed feeling his black blood no more.

"I am back" he smirked before falling. Jake fell with him. "Good job Maka. I think I aim gonna take a nap" he mumbled before closing his eyes. "Jake stay with me" Sara pleaded but he was gone for good. Soul looked around and saw Black star beaten and bruised to a pulp in the corner. Soul knew he had done it. Kidd sat down panting from the gashes and bruises he had.

"What happened?" Soul asked. "Your Oni came out for 12 hours. We did everything to restrain you until I was recovered enough to help" Maka explained sadly. "Did I kill anyone?" he asked sadly. "Crona was killed trying to stop Sivario once he heard about Patti, but you injured more than 60 people and ripped Sivario apart into little pieces, literally." Maka explained. "I killed Jake didn't I?" Soul said morbidly. "No Soul, He was already hurt too badly to live. He was barely able to restrain you long enough while back up got here" Maka said sadly.

_Funerals_

"Here lays, Crona Gorgon, and Jake blood." The Stein announced. "They died fighting the Kishin Lord Sivario. They will be known for their heroic acts and they stories will be told. They will be in a better place now. They knew the risked of this job but they set aside their lives for the safety of the human race. We will remember then fondly and always remember then as the great fighters and students they were" Stein finished. Tears rolled down the Professors cheeks.

Marie stood by sobbing. Lord Death had tears rolling down his mask. Liz clutched a hollow looking Kidd and Katie and Blake came. Katie cried thinking of what she had said to him but then remembered what he was and starting laughing. "He finally died" she laughed hysterically. Not knowing why but feeling horrible for it she thought. A girl walked up to her crying. The next thing she knew Katie was having the living shit beat out of her. When Blake tried to help he got the shit beat out of him by Wes.

When the group finally separated Katie had a bleeding nose and lip with a black eye. Blake had a broken jaw and nose. Stein ignored their pleas for medical attention as he looked at Jake's grave. He remembered when they met first.

_Stein walked into the adoption agency. "I have come to adopt a specimen for experimentation- I mean parenthood" Stein said to the attendant. "This way sir" the attendant said lazily. When Stein saw Jake he knew he was a vampire and adopted him immediately. _

_When they reached his lab Jake asked where his room was but stein strapped him to a table and started his experiment. When he picked up the scalpel Jake broke free and punched him running into the kitchen. He grabbed the nearest knife and matches. He lit the matches and threw them on the ground lighting the lab on fire then he slashed and hacked Stein. He was the Reason for most of steins stitches. Stein had hated him ever since._

Kidd grabbed Liz's shoulders and walked her to their house leaving everybody left to mourn. Lord death came by to check on them but had to leave. Everybody stayed away from each other to mourn. Wes left the day after the funeral to go tell Soul's parents that Jake was dead. Soul and Maka spent very minute together trying to busy themselves but it never worked they always thought of Crona's hilarious shyness or even Jake's smirk. Patti was barely holding on but would live. Everybody thought of who they lost and why and everybody planned revenge.


	9. NEED YOUR REVEIWS

I AM DELETING THIS STORY MAYBE I DON'T KNOW YET. TOO ME IT SEEMS LIKE I DID REALLY BAD ON IT SO I ,IGHT DELETE UNLESS YOU GUYS DON'T WANT ME TOO


End file.
